Squinting at Summer Camp
by wolfmyjic
Summary: AUsorta. Booth, Brennan, Hodgins and Angela are all teenagers spending a month at a very special summer camp. A camp for those who love scientific investigations. So what happens when they are all on the same team to solve a ‘case’? Complete!
1. The Case

**A/N: Welcome to a new fic. I would like thank Azarathangel. I know, she's away at camp, but she still gave me the idea for the fic. How? Well, I was thinking "I wonder how azarathangel likes camp?" and well, this fic was born. So, Ash, when you get home, and you read this...Thanks girl!**

**Title: Squinting at Summer Camp**

**Summery:** **AU.Booth, Brennan, Hodgins and Angela are all teenagers spending a month at a very special summer camp. A camp for those who love ****scientific investigations and good ole fashion FBI work. So what happens when they are all on the same team to solve a 'case'? Will they find the diamond? Will the become and remain friends? Will Booth be the first boy Brennan kisses? Find out in 'Squinting at Summer Camp'. They range in age 14 to 16.**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES or anything related to BONES. **

**The plotline is ****© WolfMyjic 2006**

**This chapter has not been bate-ed. Sorry. **

**A/N2: This fiction is just for fun. The characters will be OOC, but remember...they ARE teenagers. They all look, act and talk differently then they do on the show.**

* * *

Angela Montenegro sat on the steps of the cabin she shared with one other girl. A sketchbook lay across her knees, and she absentmindedly chewed on the end of her pencil. The sun was just getting to it's highest point- a sign that it was almost lunchtime. A slightly cool breeze ruffled her dark ponytail. "Angela," a voice called to her and a pair of fingers snapped in front of her face. Angela raised her head to look into the face of her cabin mate. 

"Huh?" Temperance Brennan crossed her arms over her chest, and titled her head to one side.

"I asked if you were ready to go to lunch?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Angela answered standing up. "Just let me throw my book in the cabin." Tempe shook her head as she waited. Her blue eyes took in everything around her. The boys and girls rushing to the mess hall. The few slower ones, like her and Angela, who hadn't made it there yet. Today was special. Today after lunch, they would learn who their teams were. And then learn what the mystery is. Tempe smiled. When she first learned that she would be going to a month long summer camp, she was mad. But soon she learned that it was a very special camp. A camp for teenagers who showed an interest in science, detective work or both. At this camp, the campers were spilt up into teams of four to five members, and given a mystery to solve. The teams were created based on interest, so that they were as diverse as possible. "Okay, I'm ready," Angela said, coming out of the cabin and pulling Tempe from her thoughts. The two girls started down the steps.

"We find out our teams today," Tempe said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I hope I have at least one cute boy in my group." Tempe rolled her eyes.

"Ange, this isn't a dating service. We're suppose to solve a case."

"Yeah, I know," Angela said as they walked into the mess hall. "But a cute boy or two couldn't hurt, could it?"

Lunch went by quickly. Everybody was excited about the teams being announced. The case being revealed. "May I have your attention," a tall man said into a microphone at the front of the hall. It only took a moment for the noise to die down. "Thank you. Now, I know that you are all looking forward to the start of our cases, and I'm so glad. Things this year will be done a little differently then the years pass. First, I will call the so-called 'team leader' to the front of the hall. These leaders will be given an envelope with a list of their team members and the outline of the case. These leaders are individuals who show a great interest in police work. They will be the FBI. It will be there job to interrogate suspects, talk to the witnesses, and, in general, do whatever falls under police work." The man stopped as a murmur swept through the hall. When it became silent again, he spoke. "The members of the team will be the scientists and other experts. It is important that the whole team work together to solve their case. Being passed around now are nametags and markers. As I call the FBI to the front, please write down your name and put them on. After all the FBI have been assigned, the rest of you will wait outside for them to find you." A second man walked to the first man with a stack of envelopes. The first man picked up the top one and called up the first agent. "Seeley Booth."

"What kind of name is Seeley?" Angela teased. There was a murmur and a slight parting of the people, as a tall boy with shaggy brown hair made his way to the front. "Then again," Angela began. "With a name like Seeley, it has to be good." Tempe looked at the raven hair girl.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means," Angela said. "That he's one drop dead gorgeous hunk of meat." Tempe turned her attention back to the boy- Seeley Booth. He had made his way to the front and had his envelope in his hands. "I hope I'm on his team," Angela whispered in Tempe's ear.

"I can't believe this is taking so long," Tempe complained.

"Hey, don't worry about it. There are a lot of people to sort through." Tempe crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I'm just ready to get on with it."

"That makes two of us," a voice said. Tempe and Angela turned to face their new companion. _Seeley Booth!_ they both thought.

"Temperance Brennan?" he questioned, trying to look at her nametag, hidden by her arms.

"Oh, yeah, that's me," she said, dropping her arms.

"Seeley Booth," he said. "Your own my team."

"Lucky duck," Angela whispered, earning her Seeley's attention.

"Angela Montenegro, you're mine too." Angela's face lit up.

"Really? Tempe, this is great. We're on the same team."

"But there's only three of us," Tempe said. "Who's the fourth?"

"Ah, that would be Jack Hodgins," Seeley said. "A strange boy, but he's okay."

"How strange is strange?" Angela asked, as she and Tempe began to follow Seeley.

"Oh, he's a little too fascinated with bugs for my taste," Seeley threw over his shoulder. "But I suppose somebody has to be. I left him over by the oak tree."

"And what's our case?" Tempe asked.

"If you don't mind, Brennan, I'll like to wait until the whole team is together." Tempe looked over at Angela.

"Brennan?" she mouthed. Angela shrugged. As they approached the large oak tree, both girls got their first glimpse at Jack Hodgins. He was shorter than Seeley, in fact, Angela was almost taller then he was. He had a head full of blondish-brown curls and bright blue eyes.

"Hodgins," Seeley said coming up to him. "Temperance Brennan. Angela Montenegro." Hodgins smiled at the two girls and nodded.

"Okay, _Booth_," Tempe said. "What's the case?"

"Ah, well," Seeley began. He started to pace as he read the paper in his hand. "Seems as a diamond went missing from the local museum. Reports place it somewhere inside the camp grounds." Seeley looked up at his team members. "A Ms. Robin Lowery claims to have seen a strange man up near the chicken house. However, after a quick walkthrough, nothing was found. Mr. Chuck Matthias said that he heard a rumor that the diamond was sold to Jill Geddings. Our job. Find the diamond." Seeley stopped pacing. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Tempe said. "I don't get how we are suppose to solve this. Isn't everybody working on the same case?"

"We are the only team on this case," Hodgins told her.

"Yeah, some of the teams aren't even teams," Seeley said. "Some are plants. This whole camp is about police work and such. All the grownups are in on it. Lowery, Matthias, Geddings- we will find them all here. At camp. Everything we need is at camp."

"But what about the diamond?"

"It's just make believe, Tempe," Angela said.

"I know that," she said to her. Then looked at Seeley and Hodgins in turn- both smiling at her. "I do."

* * *

_Nothing much to say. Just thanks for reading. Chapter Two should be up...sooner or later. _

_Thanks again, Ash. Can't wait for you to get back from camp! But I hope you're having fun._

_Shout out to Goldpiece...cause I can. And a shoutout to all my fan club..._

_Wolfy and Branwyn_

_TBC..._


	2. The Chicken Coop

**Important A/N: As much as I didn't want to do this, I have disabled anonymous review. Sorry to the members who liked tojump on without logging in, but I have had a few...****Inappropriate, mean, anddown right beyond 'Flames' from the same 'girl' (calls herselfRachel, btw). Since I like to thank each reviewer, having to look for and delate this one persons review takes time better used else where. And yes, I know there will be flames (although I ask if you can't say something nice...or something bad in a nice way...keep it to yourself)...but reviews in which every othe word is a curse word is a waste of FF space. Again, sorry. But I do hope you all understand. Now on to happy things.**

**A/N2: Here chapter 2. And Goldie pointed out that DB is really afraid of chickens. So...don't kill me...in this fic...he's not THAT scared.**

**

* * *

"So what do you want to do first, Booth?" Hodgins asked.**

"Well, I think we start by taking a look at the chicken coop," he answered, folding the paper and putting into his back pocket.

"What about talking to this Lowery women?" Tempe asked. "Shouldn't we start there?" Seeley shook his head no.

"Lowery claimed to have seen something at the coop. I want to take a look around before questioning her. That way I'll be able to picture what she's talking about." Seeley glanced at his watch. "Okay, our equipment should be ready for pick up." He opened the envelope and reached in.

"Equipment?" Tempe questioned. "What equipment?"

"We each have a roll to play, Brennan. You're the head squint," he said, heading her a badge.

"A what?"

"A squint. You know, a scientist."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Tempe asked taking the badge. Seeley rolled his eyes.

"Hodgins, you're the bug guy." Hodgins smiled taking his badge. "And Angela, you're our artist."

"Of course," Angela said with a smile.

"Head off to the mess hall and pick up your kits."

"What about you?" Tempe asked.

"I have to go to FBI headquarters. We'll met back here in half and hour, okay?" Tempe, Angela and Hodgins all nodded their agreement.

"Where is he?" Tempe asked for the twentieth time. Angela and Hodgins sat next to each other, their backs to the oak tree.

"He probably just got held up," Angela said.

"Yeah, who knows what's going down at 'headquarters'," Hodgins threw in. Tempe shook her head.

"I can't believe that _he's_ in charge of this team. What does he know about solving a case?" Tempe asked and then continued without waiting for an answer. "Cases are solved with science and intelligence."

"I can agree with the intelligence, but I'm not so sure about the science," Seeley said coming up to her.

"It's about time _you_ showed up," Tempe threw at him.

"Hey, sorry if I had a meeting with my boss."

"Yeah?" Angela said. "What did he say? Did he give us any hints?"

"He told me not to kill the squints," Seeley said, looking Tempe in the eye.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Tempe asked, her temper already flaring up.

"It means that I'm in charge of this case," Seeley threw back at her. "I decide who we talk to and when and where we go."

"I thought we were suppose to work on this case _together_," Tempe argued. Angela and Hodgins looked at each other before turning their attention back to the arguing pair.

"We _are_ working together, Brennan, but I decided who to talk to. I'm the FBI agent…you're just a squint."

"I'm not just a 'squint' as you call them. I'm a scientist, and you need science to solve cases." Seeley and Tempe stood face-to-face, inches apart. Their eyes narrowed, and their mouths pinched together.

"Okay, you two," Angela said, standing up. "As entertaining as this has been, we _do_ have a case to solve. Do you think that the arguing can be postpone until we at least check out the chicken coop?"

"Yeah, man," Hodgins put in, standing as well. "An FBI agent and a scientist wouldn't spend all their time fightin'." Seeley and Tempe gave each other one last glare before breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, you two are right. We have a case to solve, and we begin by searching the chicken coop." Tempe crossed her arms

"Fine, whatever."

"Good," Angela said and started walking in the direction of the farm animals.

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing, Brennan?" Seeley asked from his position on top of the coop.

"I don't like chickens," Tempe called to him. She examined her fingernails and smiled when she heard him give a frustrated groan.

"Well, I don't like them either," he shouted. "Why do you think I'm up here and they are down there?" Tempe looked up at him. He stood on the roof of the chicken coop, his feet apart, his fists on his hips.

"Well, just use your charming personality to make them leave you alone." Seeley glared at her.

"You know what, Brennan, you're getting on my nerves."

"Hey, you're the one scared of small, little birds."

"I never said I was afraid," Seeley argued.

"Yeah, you're up there because you don't like them." Seeley opened his mouth to comment but Hodgins cut him off.

"Just what are we looking for, Booth man?" Before Seeley could answer, Angela began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Seeley asked, jumping down from the roof. Angela had one arm wrapped around her stomach and was pointing with her free hand. Seeley followed it and began to laugh as well. Hodgins stood with 10 or so chickens around him and one in his arms, gently petting it.

"What?"

"You do know you're petting a chicken, don't you?" Seeley asked. Hodgins looked down at the bird in his arms and blushed.

"I like chickens," he said innocently, dropping it to the ground.

"What's so funny?" Tempe asked, coming up to the small group.

"Oh, Tempe, you missed it," Angela said, wiping a tear from her eye. Tempe looked at the two boys and then back to Angela.

"Miss what?"

"Exactly," Seeley said. "We're missing something. But what?" He began to pace.

"Do you always do that?" Tempe asked.

"Do what?"

"That! Pace. It drives me crazy."

"Do you always have to be annoying?" Seeley asked. Tempe crossed her arms. "And do you always have to do that? Cross your arms like you're better then the rest of us?"

"And do you two _have_ to fight all the time?" Angela asked.

"Yes," came the response from both of them. After a few minutes of silence, Tempe spoke.

"Can we go talk to Lowery now?" Seeley stopped his pacing and looked at his team.

"Hodgins. I want you and Angela to stay here. Keep looking for anything that might be able to help us. I'll meet you back at the tree in two hours." Seeley began to walk off with Tempe following. "And where do you think you're goin'?" he asked turning to face her.

"With you."

"Hell no you don't. This is FBI work."

"Then what would you have me do, _Agent Booth?_"

"I don't care, but stay out of my way."

"I'm coming with you. We're suppose to be a team," Tempe told him.

"A team yes. But this is _fieldwork_. You're a squint, Brennan."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Temperance. Not Brennan."

"Fine, _Temperance_. But you're still staying here."

"Like hell I am. I'm coming with you." Seeley took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. _She's gonna kill me,_ he thought.

"Fine. You can come, but," he said. "But you don't say anything. I'm doing the talkin'. Deal?" Tempe worked her jaw as she thought.

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

* * *

_You know the drill. Review! And remember...be NICE!_

_TBC..._


	3. A Few Good Questions

**A/N: A big thank you to everybody who has read andreviewed up to here. Please keep the reviews comin'. Thanks to Goldpiece for beta-ing. **

**Oh, and don't worry...just because Seeley and Tempe get along a little better in the chapter, doesn't mean the fighting is over./evil laugh/**

* * *

Seeley glanced over at Tempe again. So far, so good. She hadn't opened her mouth, but then again, Robin Lowery hadn't come into the room yet. As if on cue, the door opened and the camp nurse walked in. "Ms. Lowery?" Seeley asked, standing from his chair.

"Yes, that's right, and you are?"

"Camp FBI Agent Seeley Booth," Seeley said, pulling out the 'badge' given out to the team leaders. "And this is…Tempe Brennan." Lowery was a petite woman with brown hair that was just starting to gray. Seeley took out his notebook. "If you don't mind, Ms. Lowery, _I_ would like to ask you some questions." The woman nodded. "Ok, well, first, you claim to have seen a man around the chicken coop, is that right?"

"Indeed, Agent Booth," Lowery said, playing the game well. "I was out for a walk three nights ago and heard the chickens clucking more then normal. I decided to take a look and that's when I saw a shadow. He was about 6 foot with these broad shoulders." Seeley jotted down a few notes, and nodded his head.

"And can you tell me about what time this was?" Lowery licked her lips.

"It was about 9 o'clock, I think," she said. "Oh, I'm afraid I'm not too sure about the time."

"That's okay, Ms. Lowery. And do you remember anything else about that night?" The woman shook her head.

"I'm afraid not."

"And have you seen anything else… _unusual_ around the chicken coop?"

"No."

"Thank you, Ms Lowery," Seeley said, putting the notebook around. He gestured for Tempe to stand and leave.

"Ms. Lowery," Tempe asked, turning back at the door. "Do you remember where you where at when you saw the shadow?" Lowery thought for a moment.

"At the tree line." Tempe smiled.

"Thank you."

"I thought I told you that _I_ ask the questions," Booth said, once they were outside.

"You did, but I just had to know."

"Know what?" Tempe stopped walking and turned to face him. Arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm assuming that dates and time are going to be correct. That if Lowery saw a shadow three nights ago then it really was three nights ago, right?" Seeley nodded.

"That's right."

"Well, Seeley, three nights ago was a new moon." She watched as he came to a conclusion.

"No moonlight," he said.

"Correct. So how did Lowery see anything out near the coop?"

"I see were you're going with this." Tempe smiled.

"Now aren't'cha glad I asked questions?"

"No," Seeley said. "But perhaps I can over look it this time."

"This time?" Tempe shot at him, before catching his smile. She felt her cheeks turn red. "Sorry."

"Listen, Tempe, maybe we are going about this the wrong way."

"I'm listening."

"Well, maybe you are more than just a squint. That was a pretty smart question in there. And to be honest, it would have taken me a while to work out that three nights ago was a new moon."

"We can overlook your short comings," Tempe teased.

"Don't make me regret my offer," Seeley said.

"And what's your offer?"

"You have to leave most of questions to me," he warned. "And you have to go along with how I want to run things."

"Offer?" Tempe asked, arms crossed, foot tapping on the ground.

"Let's go talk to Chuck Matthias," Seeley said, and began to walk away from her.

"Seeley," she called after him. "What offer?"

"So do you think they've killed each other yet?" Hodgins asked Angela as they sat on the green grass in the shade of the trees.

"Who knows," Angela answered with a shrug. "Knowing Tempe, she's probably driven Seeley crazy by now."

"Yeah, and knowing Booth, he's about ready to strangle her." Angela gave a small laugh.

"Why do you call him Booth?"

"First time I met him, he said that he already knew a Jack and that Hodgins sounded cooler. I just returned the favor."

"Well, I kinda like Jack myself. Do you mind if I call you that?" Hodgins looked over at her with a smile.

"I don't mind." Hodgins cleared his throat. "So, um, what do you think Booth wanted us looking for?"

"I'm not sure. The case is about a missing diamond. Why would a strange man around the coop have anything to do with that?"

"I don't know," Hodgins said. "Unless he was hiding it."

"But where would you hide something?" They both looked at each other and then the coop.

"In a chicken nest."

"Yes, can I help you?" Chuck Matthias asked as Seeley and Tempe stepped into the camp kitchen. Seeley took a second to take in the man. Matthias was tall- about 6 foot, he noted. With a head full of black hair.

"Yes, Mr. Matthias, I'm Camp FBI Agent Seeley Booth," again he pulled out his badge and showed it to the witness. "And this is my partner, Temperance Brennan." Tempe gave Seeley a quick glance but recovered before either him or Matthias noticed.

"Partners?" Matthias questioned.

"We would like to ask you a few questions?" The man nodded. "We're here about the missing diamond."

"Like I told them other agents," Matthias said. "I heard that Jill Geddings has it. Bought it for her mother as a birthday present."

"And just where did you hear this rumor?" Seeley asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Heard it from Lucas Ryan I believe. Yeah, Lucas, the other day over at the laundry hall."

"I see. And do you know where Ms. Geddings would get the money for that kind of purchase?" Matthias shook his head no.

"You two would have to go ask her." Tempe caught Seeley's eye, who gave her a slight nod.

"Mr. Matthias, why were you at the laundry hall the other day?"

"Cleaning my clothes, young miss," Matthias said.

"And about what time where you there?" Seeley asked.

"About 3:30 in the afternoon."

"Thank you, Mr. Matthias," Seeley said, and he and Tempe left.

"Do you believe him?" Tempe asked as they walked down the steps.

"That he talked to Lucas Ryan the other day?" Tempe nodded. "I'm not sure, but right now we have to meet Hodgins and Angela at the tree. It's almost supper time, so I guess we'll have to talk to Geddings and Ryan tomorrow."

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Seeley asked, as they began to walk.

"The partners thing." Seeley gave her a half shrug.

"Didn't see any other way to keep you quiet." Tempe smiled at him.

"Face it, Seeley, you know I'm right."

"That science has a place in solving crime?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Tempe. You aren't really using science, now are you? You're using good old fashion detective work."

"Science, Seeley. Everything is based on science."

"I disagree, Temperance. I think a lot of time, crimes are solved based on gut feelings." Tempe shook her head.

"I don't believe in gut feelings. Logic. Everything has a place in science and logic."

"Not everything," Seeley said, as they walked up to a waiting Hodgins and Angela. "Some things aren't based on logic."

* * *

_So, does everything have a place in science and logic? Lets see. It IS logical that you review. After all, you've come this far. But I don't see how science can be applied...so I agree with Seeley._

_TBC..._


	4. 15 or Blind?

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. Please keep in mind, that I have never seen the plot episode of BONES. However, Goldpiece has pointed out that I havea scene that those of youwho have seen it, will like here. Did that make sense? Oh well. Hope you like.**

**And please remember, this is a AU and the characters are teenagers. They are not going to act exactly like they do on the show.**

**

* * *

**"Admit it," Angela said. Tempe looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror. 

"Admit what?" From her spot on her bed, Angela glared at Tempe.

"You know what. Seeley Booth is too cute for his own good."

"Psss," Tempe dismissed, running a brush through her hair.

"Don't give me that, Tempe," Angela said, hugging a pillow to her. "That boy is yummy."

"Yummy? What are you? 15 or 5?"

"What are you? 15 or blind? He's a walking piece of eye candy." Tempe rolled her eyes. She placed the brush on the dresser and turned to her friend.

"Sometimes I wonder how you get anything done in life, Ange. You're always drooling after some boy or other." Angela fell backward in bed.

"I do not drool," Angela insisted. "And I can't help it. I'm an artist…I have an _eye_ for good form." Tempe smiled and shook her head.

"And what about you and Jack?" she asked, changing the focus of the conversation.

"What about him?"

"You two looked friendly last night at supper." Angela blushed.

"He's okay," Angela said. "A little short for my taste." Tempe laughed.

"How come I don't think that's going to discourage you?"

"Tempe!" Angela said, sitting up. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What?" Tempe asked innocently. "Angela threw the pillow at her and then stood up from the bed.

"Come on, girl. Breakfast is being served, and along with it the hunkiest guy here." Angela grabbed Tempe's arm and began to drag her out of their cabin.

"Ange, I need my kit," Tempe protested.

"Well, hurry up. I don't want to miss eating today." Tempe hurried back into the cabin, grabbed a small bag that contained latex gloves, tweezers, bags and an assortment of other things.

"Okay, I'm ready," she told Angela, but stopped short when she saw a group of boys standing at the bottom of the steps.

"We have company," Angela said.

"I can see that. What do you want?" One boy stepped forward.

"We have a message for your FBIdiot," he said. The boy pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out.

"Then why not give it to him yourself?" Tempe asked.

"Cause we were told to give it to the squint."

"What is with everybody and calling me a squint?" Tempe asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna take this or not?" Tempe let out a breath and then walked halfway down the steps. She snatched the paper out of his hand.

"I'll give it to him." The boy nodded and him and his gang walked off. Tempe looked at the folded paper.

"We should get moving," Angela said, coming to stand beside her. Tempe nodded, although her thoughts were on the paper. She followed Angela through the camp to the mess hall, and then inside. They made their way through the line and then headed over to where Seeley and Hodgins sat.

"This is for you," Tempe told Seeley, as she sat down next to him, and handed him the paper.

"Why, Tempe, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't," she told him. "Some boy left it for you." Seeley looked at the note, before he carefully unfolded it.

"Well, man, what does it say?" Hodgins asked. Seeley looked up at his team.

"Back off."

"Hey, don't get your panties in a wad," Hodgins said. Seeley turned the note around for them all to see.

"It says 'back off'."

"Like me see that," Tempe said, taking the note out of Seeley's hands.

"Back off of what?" Angela asked.

"I don't know," Seeley said with a shrug. "Maybe the case?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Tempe said. "This is all pretend, remember? Why back off a pretend case?" The four teammates took turns looking at the note.

"Maybe it's part of the sham," Seeley suggested. "Maybe they want us to know what it's like to be chased."

"Maybe," Tempe said, looking at him. "But it still seems odd."

"Yeah, but we don't have time to think about it," Angela pointed out. "We still have a case to solve, and I've heard that Jimmy and his team have already interrogated a suspect." Tempe and Hodgins both looked at Seeley for confirmation.

"How did you know that?" Seeley questioned. Angela shrugged.

"I have my ways."

"Do I want to know?" Seeley asked Tempe, who shook her head no.

They finished breakfast and headed out to the large oak tree that had become their meeting place. "So what's up for today?" Hodgins asked, taking a seat on the ground and leaning back against the trunk. Seeley began to pace, but then threw a quick glance at Tempe and stopped.

"Well, we need to know who delivered the note," he began. "Any ideas?" Tempe and Angela both shook their heads no. "Angela, do you think you can use your…_mystic_ powers to find out?"

"Abso-tootin-lutey," she answered with a smile. Seeley shook his head and then looked at Hodgins.

"Hodgins, do you mind going around with her?"

"Fine by me," he said with a half shrug.

"Good." He turned to Tempe. "We're gonna talk with Lucas Ryan today."

"And maybe check out the laundry hall?" Tempe suggested. Seeley nodded.

"And we still need to speak with Jill Geddings." Seeley ran a hand throw his shaggy hair. "Okay, so we all know what we have to do. Let's meet again in the mess hall for lunch. Hopefully we'll have information to share." Tempe looked over at Angela, who had a wide smile, before following Seeley.

"Why do you want to talk to Ryan first?" she asked, as they moved away from their teammates, and around a cabin.

"Something just doesn't make sense," was his answer. "Something doesn't…_feel_ right."

"Your gut feelings have no place in this case," Tempe reminded him. Seeley stopped, turned to face her and took a step forward.

"What do you want to do after school?" The question surprised her but she answered, as she mirrored the step in reverse.

"A scientist of some sort. Maybe a forensic anthropologist, why?"

"Because that takes a lot of knowledge," he said, again taking a step toward her, and again she mirrored it in reverse. "A lot of book smarts. It's science. Logic. Facts. I want to be a real FBI agent." With one more step in her direction, and one more retreat by Tempe, she found herself backed against a wall. "You can say I've been training for it my whole life. Solving a case takes just as much intuition and instincts as science. An agent has to be able to read people, to understand. Like now," he said, placing a hand on the wall by her head and leaning in. "I know I make you uncomfortable. You hate the fact that I'm invading your space. You want to duck away, get away, but you're afraid to show weakness." Tempe pushed her shoulders back. She wouldn't let him see her nervousness.

"That's not intuition," Tempe argued. Seeley leaned even closer, to where their noses where almost touching. "That's just a few good guesses." He dropped his gaze to her mouth as she spoke, and then quickly brought it back up to look in her eyes.

"I know that you cross your arms when you're annoyed," he continued to make his point. "I know that you chew your bottom lip when you're nervous. In the short time I've known you, I know you can be down right irritating when you want to be. I know that you and Angela are really good friends, although you've just meet. Intuition, instincts, being able to observe and apply. That's what I do." Tempe listened to his speech. Listened to his words and tried to find the hidden meaning. She had to admit, he had picked up a lot about her, but was it really useful in a case? Seeley moved away from her. "Don't question what I do," he told her. "And I won't question you."

* * *

_Ah, to be 15 again. Oh, wait, I really didn't like being 15. Anyhow, you know what I ask. Review._

_TBC..._


	5. You turd!

**A/N: This chapter is for Goldpiece. During one of her reviews for a different chapter, she said that Booth was acting like a turd. Well, that got me thinking, and well, that's a bad thing sometimes...and this chapter was born. So, Goldie...thanks! And also for dddynamite who wanted 'a bite of romance'. Here you go. Just a bite more...but there will be more...later.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Seeley and Tempe stood waiting for Lucas Ryan to finish washing the windows of the camp's main office. The man- _boy, really, _Seeley thought, stepped back from the window and wiped his hands on a towel. 

"What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"Mr. Ryan, I'm camp FBI Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Temperance Brennan, we'd like to ask you a few questions, if we may?" Ryan stuffed the towel in his back pocket and nodded.

"Go right ahead."

"Can you tell us when was the last time you were at the laundry hall?" Ryan gave the duo a strange look.

"Well, let me see, I think it was last week? Yeah, last Thursday. Spent all morning over there. Then had to go back in the afternoon…left a few things there." Seeley nodded and wrote down a few things.

"And did you talk to anybody while you were there?"

"Oh, quite a few people. Lets see…there was Ms. Roberts, and Mr. Moses. And, umm, a few kids came and went, and Ms. Duncan."

"Mr. Ryan," Tempe asked, "what can you tell us about the missing diamond?"

"Well, I know that it's missin'," Ryan said. "And I've heard that Jill Geddings may have it." Seeley and Tempe glanced at each other and then back to Ryan.

"And where did you hear that from?" Seeley asked.

"I don't remember."

"You're lying," Tempe shot. "How can you forget where you heard something like that?" Seeley gave her a warning look but she didn't get it. "Now, we'll ask again. Where did you hear it?"

"Now you look here, miss," Ryan said. "I told you all I know, now I have work to do."

"Of course," Seeley said, stepping forward. "Thank you for your time." He grabbed Tempe's arm and began pulling her away. "Come on, Tempe."

"But he's not," she started.

"Temperance." Seeley used her first name as a warning and command. Tempe jerked her arm free and stomped off in front of him. Once they were away from Ryan Seeley spoke. "What the hell was that about?"

"You know what, Seeley?" she asked, turning to face him. "You're a…a….a _turd_." Seeley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you just call me a turd?"

"Yes, I did," was her answer. "That jerk was lying to us and you cut me off like a child."

"First off, I know he's lying and secondly, you were acting like a child. You can't accuse somebody of lying without some kind of proof." Tempe was about to respond when a voice interrupted.

"Hi'ya, Seeley." Both turned to see a tall boy walking toward them. He had sandy blonde hair and was followed by three people, two boys and one girl, none of whom looked happy.

"What do you want, Jimmy?"

"Hey, just wanted to say hi." Seeley narrowed his eyes. "You're working the diamond case, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"And how's that going?"

"You know I'm not allowed to say." Jimmy looked over at Tempe.

"And who's the chick?" Seeley stepped over next to Tempe.

"My partner, Temperance Brennan."

"Partner? How the hell did your team end up with two agents?"

"I'm not FBI," Tempe replied. "I'm a…_squint_."

"A squint?" Jimmy repeated, as did the murmur of the three behind him. "You can't partner with a squint."

"There's no rules against it," Seeley said.

"But it looks bad, Seeley. It may give these geeks the idea that they have some place in real detective work."

"Listen, Jimmy, I don't have time to argue with you. This is how I'm running my team, now if you'll excuse us." Seeley dropped his hand to the small of Tempe's back and began to lead her away.

"You better believe I'm reporting this," Jimmy called after them.

"Feel free," Seeley threw over his shoulder, and then softer to Tempe. "I hate that boy." Once they were away from Jimmy and his team, Seeley dropped his hand, but didn't move away from Tempe.

"Will we get in trouble?" she asked.

"Naw, the only rule about teams is that there has to be an agent and that I have to interrogate suspects." Tempe smiled over at him.

"So, um, do the rules say anything about me being in the room with you?" Seeley scratched his jaw line.

"No rules," he said. "But you _did_ call me a turd." Tempe swatted his arm.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you've been called worse."

Angela and Hodgins walked around the camp. Hodgins was impressed with Angela. She seemed to know everybody and nobody was too busy to talk to her. A few had been a little nervous about Hodgins being there, but after a few words from Angela, they opened right up.

"How do you do it?" he asked as she waved to a group of girls.

"Do what?"

"Know everybody? Have them like you?" Angela shrugged.

"It's a gift."

"One heck of a gift." Hodgins glanced at his watch. "It's almost lunch time."

"Then I guess we should head over to the mess hall."

"Well, well, well," Jimmy said coming up behind them. "If it isn't the rest of Seeley's team." Hodgins and Angela turn to face him and his group.

"What do you want, Jimmy?" Angela asked, arms crossed.

"Just wanted to say hi. I saw your agent and thought I would say hello."

"Come on, Ange, lets go," Hodgins said.

"Not until we have a little chat."

"What did he say?" Seeley asked, when Angela and Hodgins told him what had happened.

"Nothing much, man," Hodgins said. "Just told us to tell you both hi and that agents and squints don't mix."

"What does he mean by that?" Angela asked. Tempe and Seeley looked at each other. "What aren't you guys tellin' us?"

"Seeley and I have come to an understanding," Tempe told them.

"Yeah, I give her partner credit and she keeps her mouth shut."

"Partners?" Angela and Hodgins said at the same time.

"That's about it," Seeley pointed out. "So what did you two find out?"

"Well, the boy that brought us the note is Dan Kimbrel."

"Where have I heard that name?" Tempe asked.

"We met his sister our first day here," Angela pointed out to her. "Susie."

"That's right."

"Anyhow," Hodgins said. "We talked to Dan and he said that he doesn't know who gave him the note. That it was waiting for him this morning with a note and five dollars."

"Well, that doesn't really help us," Seeley said. "Okay, so after lunch, I say we all head over to the laundry hall." They all nodded and continued on with lunch. They were about to leave when a young boy showed up at there side.

"Seeley Booth?" he asked.

"That's me, kid." The boy handed him a folded piece of paper and then hurried off.

"He's kinda young to be here, isn't he?" Tempe asked. "What is he? Six?"

"That was Zack Addy," Angela said. "He's the nephew of the people who own this place."

"He's also a child prodigy," Seeley informed them, as he opened the paper, and quickly read over it.

"What is it, Seeley?" Tempe asked.

"I'm being called in to headquarters."

"That can't be good," Hodgins said.

"Listen, Tempe, you take Angela and Hodgins and check out the laundry hall. I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Seeley nodded.

"Yeah, this won't take long." They all said goodbye.

Seeley walked into the secondary camp office, which had been converted into Camp FBI Headquarters. He flashed his badge to the 'security' guard. The man nodded at him, and Seeley pushed through the doors that separated the lobby from the offices. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the Deputy Director, who was a real agent that the Camp had brought in. Seeley smoothed over his hair, took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. "Come in." He opened the door and walked in the office. "Ah, Agent Booth, please come in and close the door." Seeley nodded. He closed the door and waited to be instructed to sit. After a couple of minutes, the director, Steven Wenslow, closed the folder on his desk and looked up. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, sir," Seeley said.

"Now, do you know why you're here?" Seeley shook his head. "Well, young Booth, I have heard a most…unusual rumor. Do you care to explain why I've heard that you've partnered up with a squint?" Seeley sat straight in his chair, he should have known.

"Well, sir, there's no rules banning it, and after our first questioning session I decided that having her with me was useful." Wenslow leaned forward, and placed his elbows on his desk.

"Well, Booth, the FBI do work closely with scientists and other experts, but I must say, we normally don't consider them partners."

"Why not?" Seeley asked. "It seems to me that if we work closely with experts then we would get more done." Wenslow seem to think about Seeley's answer.

"You have a good sense about you, Booth."

"Thank you, sir."

"I just hope that you remember what you just said when you become a real agent."

"I will sir."

"You can go, and Seeley, keep up the good job." Seeley offered a smile and left the office.

Hodgins sat on top on a washer, his legs crossed. "What are we looking for?" he asked. Tempe closed the dryer and turned to face him and Angela.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Chuck Matthias said that he talked to Lucas Ryan while doing laundry. But Ryan didn't say anything about that. Matthias also said Ryan told him that Geddings bought the diamond, and Ryan won't to say where he heard it. To say anymore would be complete speculation."

"Which is my job," Seeley said, walking into the door.

"Seeley, how did your meeting go?"

"Everything's fine," he said. "No worries." Tempe wanted to ask more but somehow knew he wouldn't say. "So, what have you found?"

"Nothing," Angela said. "Because there's nothing here."

"Maybe not, but we needed to know that for sure," Seeley answered. "While I was at headquarters, I took a few minutes to look into a few things."

"Like what?" Hodgins asked.

"Like Chuck Matthias doesn't do his own laundry."

"What?" Tempe asked. "Then who does it?"

"He pays other people to do it. This year it's some chick named Rose Smith."

"Chick?" Tempe questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It means a girl," Angela teased.

"I know what it means, but he's supposed to be an FBI agent," Tempe said. "I'm sure 'chick' isn't proper lingo."

"Oh, come one, Tempe," Angela started, but Seeley cut her off.

"No, she's right. If I'm gonna be an agent, I need to be respectful." Tempe gave Angela an 'I-told-you-so' look and then looked back at Seeley.

"So what now?" Seeley began to pace, his hands on his hips.

"Well, we still need to talk to Jill Geddings and now to this Rose Smith."

"What about us?" Angela asked. Seeley rubbed his jaw.

"You two see what you can find out about Rose. Tempe and I will go talk to Jill."

* * *

_So...there you have it._

_TBC..._


	6. the Terrible Twos

**A/N: Not much to say. Hope you like. Thanks Goldie, for beta-ing!**

* * *

Seeley watched as Tempe walked around the small room. She stopped at the bookshelf and ran a finger down the spine of a few of the books. He smiled when he heard her mumble to herself. Temperance Brennan wasn't what he normally found attractive, but he couldn't deny that she was pretty. The fact that he was two years older then her didn't bother him in the least, what did was that she was a geek. Even though his grades were all 'A's, the fact that he played baseball and football kept people from calling him anything but jock. Not that being a geek was all bad, and she was definitely the cutest geek he had ever known. That, and she kept him on his toes. She fought back with him, when most girls would just smile and bat their eyelashes. He had had his fair share of girlfriends, but no girl had ever challenged his mind. Seeley found that he liked that. His thoughts were interrupted when a side door opened and a young woman stepped through. She was tall, with blonde hair and a million dollar smile.

"Jill Geddings?" Seeley asked, stepping forward.

"That's right, and you are?"

"I'm Camp FBI Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Temperance Brennan," he said, indicating Tempe who had come to stand beside him.

"Agent Booth, Miss Brennan. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Ms. Geddings, we're here about the missing diamond."

"Oh, I heard about that. Horrible. I can't believe somebody was able to break into the museum and take it."

"Have you heard anything other than the fact it's missing?" Jill took a seat on one of the three off-white leather chairs.

"Please, sit." Seeley gave a slight nod to Tempe, and they both took a seat on the matching loveseat, their thighs barely touching. "I have heard that somebody here in camp may have it," she informed them.

"And do you know who that may be?" Jill shook her head no.

"I'm afraid not. But you may want to talk to Rich Campell. He's big into jewels and such. He may know. I heard that diamond is worth millions."

"Thank you, Ms. Geddings," Seeley said, standing. Tempe took his cue, and stood as well. When they reached the door, Seeley turned back. "How's your mother?"

"Oh, she's doing fine, Agent Booth. Been on a cruise for two weeks." Seeley nodded, and he and Tempe left.

"What was that question for?" Tempe asked as they left the cabin.

"Just wanted to judge her reaction to her mother. I don't think she has it. If she did, I would except a little worry in her voice when I asked about her mother."

"She could just be a good liar."

"Maybe…maybe not. Let's go talk to this Campell guy before meeting up with Angela and Hodgins.

"That's right, Rose Smith," Angela said. She and Hodgins stood talking with a short girl slightly on the plump side, name Betty Morehouse.

"Yeah, I know Rose. She makes a little extra money washing clothes."

"And how many people pay her for that?" Betty shrugged.

"I don't know. Although she claims to do laundry for one of the workers here at camp." Angela and Hodgins thanked Betty and walked away.

"So I guess Seeley could be right," Angela said.

"Who would want to spend their time at camp washing other people's clothes?"

"I don't know. Maybe she needs the money."

"Or maybe she's just not all there." Angela gave him a warning look.

"Just because somebody washes clothes doesn't mean she's crazy."

"I didn't say that," Hodgins defended. "But the fact that she comes to camp and does it, makes me wonder."

"Okay, I see your point."

"Do not," Seeley said.

"Do too," Tempe answered.

"Do not." The pair moved between cabins and drew a few stares by their childish argument.

"Do too." Seeley gave a frustrated growl.

"What makes you think that?"

"I see how you look at her," Tempe said, glancing over at him. "You're not the only person who can read people."

"Hate to tell you this, Temperance, but you get an 'F' for body language."

"Admit it, Seeley, you think she's cute."

"I do not," he argued. "So quit saying it." Tempe stopped and crossed her arms.

"Do too." Seeley also stopped and turned to face her.

"I do not think that Ms. Martin is cute, fine, pretty, or any other word you've used."

"I saw you checking her out last night at supper. When Ange and I were in line, I saw you looking at her."

"And how do you know where I was looking?" he countered. Suddenly fighting the heat from his cheeks. Yes, he was looking Ms. Martin's direction, but he wasn't checking her out. He was checking out Tempe, who was standing right behind her.

"Well…I…I happened to look in your direction when Angela and I were talking."

"Uh-huh," he said, crossing his arms to mirror her stance. "Or maybe you were checking me out."

"I was not!"

"Was too." Tempe dropped her arms and stomped off.

"We have people to talk to," she called. "And I was not!"

"Was too," Seeley teased, catching up to her.

"Was not."

"Was too." The argument went on until they were outside of Rich Campell's office. He was one of the camps nature guides, and lucky for Seeley and Tempe, he was on his break. Seeley walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He glanced back over his shoulder at Tempe and then back at the door. He knocked again, and this time the door swung open.

"Yeah, can I help ya?" a short man with gray hair asked.

"Rich Campell?" Seeley asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I'm Camp FBI Agent Seeley Booth," he said, holding out his badge. "And this is my partner, Temperance Brennan. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the missing diamond." Campell looked Seeley up and down, before stepping aside and allowing him and Tempe to enter.

"Don't know what I can do for ya," the old man said.

"Have you heard anything about the diamond?" Seeley asked.

"Can't say that I have."

"Do you know Jill Geddings?"

"Of course I do," Campell said. "We work at the same camp."

"Have you heard anything about Ms. Geddings?"

"I don't know what ya mean 'heard'," Campell said. "She's the nicest young lady ya ever want to meet."

"Have you seen anything unusual while out on the trail?" Seeley asked. The old man moved over to the kitchen counter and picked up a soda. He took a drink before answering.

"Now that ya mention it," he began. "I did see this guy up at Jumpin' Dog Point a few days ago."

"And he stands out why?" Campell took another drink.

"Well, he seemed a little surprised to see me and the group. He was friendly enough, I suppose, but there was just something not right about him."

"Thank you, Mr. Campell," Seeley said, and he and Tempe left.

"Let me guess," Tempe said as they walked away from the cabin. "I feel a trip up to Jumpin' Dog Point in our near future." Seeley smiled over at her.

"Very good, Ms. Brennan." Tempe returned the smile.

* * *

_I swear...a little teenage romance to come._

_TBC..._


	7. Bad Timing

**A/N: I promised a little teenager romance…and I ALWAYS keep my promise. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Booth, man, how come I had to come along on this little hike?" Hodgins complained. Seeley lead the small group up the cleared mountain trail toward where Campell had seen the unknown man. 

"Oh, stop your whinin'," Angela told him. "A little fresh air won't kill you."

"Fresh air, no…but this damn hike will."

"You're just being a baby." Hodgins sent Angela a hurt look that quickly turned into anger.

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Enough!" Seeley called from the ahead. "I'm tired of you two arguing. So do it on your time." Angela and Hodgins sent each other a silent glare, but didn't say anything.

"Can we take a break?" Hodgins asked after a few minutes. Seeley looked over at Tempe who just shrugged.

"How about this," Seeley said, as he stopped and turned to face his team. "Why don't you and Angela take a break and Tempe and I will continue up. Then, if you two don't kill each other, you can meet us at the top." Hodgins dropped to the ground.

"Sounds good to me." Seeley shook his head, gave Tempe a look and then started back up the trail.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone?" Tempe asked once they moved away. "I mean, they've been at it all day."

"I don't really care if it's good for them or not," Seeley told her. "It's good for us. We get a break from their fighting." Tempe smiled at his back. He did have a point. It took them only another twenty minutes to get to the top.

"The view is amazing," Tempe said, walking up to the edge.

"Yeah, it is, but we have work to do before admiring the scenery."

"You're right," Tempe said, turning. "Tell me, what are we looking for?" Seeley looked around the small clearing.

"I'm not sure. Anything that doesn't look right." Tempe planted her hands on her hips and tilted her head to one side.

"That doesn't really help me, now does it?" Seeley offered her his best smile and shrugged.

"Sorry, but I don't know really. That's the best I can do." Tempe shook her head, but started toward some underbrush. Together, the duo searched the clearing and the surrounding area. Finally, Tempe sat down under the shade of a large tree.

"Well, that was a waste of time," she said, pulling her bag toward her. She reached in, grabbed a bottle of water and then looked over at Seeley, who was walking toward her.

"Not a total waste," he said. Tempe opened her water, and took a drink.

"No?"

"Nope." Seeley sat down and took the bottle from her.

"Hey, that's mine." She watched as he put it to her lips and took a drink.

"We now know that there's nothing here." Tempe rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle from his hands.

"Yeah, great." Seeley laughed as she took another swig and then put the top back on.

"Well, it's true."

"You think Ange and Jack killed each other?"

"Most likely."

"Should we go after them?" Seeley shook his head no.

"If they wandered off somewhere, at least they know where we are. We stay until they show up. Or until dinner time." Tempe smiled over at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I get the _forensic_ part…but what's an _anthropologist?_"

"You don't know?" Seeley felt his cheeks go slightly pink, and shook his head. "Somebody who works with bones."

"Got'cha. I figured as much, but thought I would ask. You know, to make sure." Tempe smiled again. "So, um, you looking forward to heading home?"

"Not really," she answered. "You?"

"Sorta. I'll have about a week before my next camp starts."

"You've got another camp?"

"Yeah, next town over offers a police camp."

"Man, you really are serious about this whole cop thing."

"It's my dream."

"I bet your girlfriend isn't too happy," Tempe said, already dreading the answer. "With you being gone all summer."

"I don't have a girlfriend," he told her. "Any guys waiting for your return?" Tempe laughed, and then put her hand over her mouth. "I say something funny?"

"Sorry," she said. "But me? A boyfriend?"

"What's so funny about that?" Seeley asked, turning to face her.

"Do I look like the girlfriend type?" she asked, holding her arms out to her side. Seeley let his eyes rake over her, and then meet her gaze.

"You like fine to me," he told her, causing her to blush. Tempe gave him a nervous laugh. "I mean it. And you're smart and everything. What's the problem?"

"Boys don't like strong, smart girls."

"We don't?" Seeley asked. "I didn't know that." Again Tempe laughed.

"Well, maybe not _every_ boy."

"That's better. Because I happen to think that a girl who fights back, and speaks her mind and knows what she wants would make a good girlfriend." Tempe wanted to look away, wanted to get out from under Seeley's stare but couldn't. She nervously licked her lips, and felt her heart slam against her chest as he leaned closer to her. Her mind was screaming a warning. _He's gonna kiss me! What do I do? What do I do?_ Seeley put one hand on the ground to steady himself. His lips were close to hers now. Tempe could feel his breath across her face.

"You guys here?" Angela's voice filter through the air, and Tempe and Seeley jumped apart. Both their faces pink. "Tempe?"

"Over here," Seeley answered, standing and then offering Tempe a hand to help her up. "Where have you two been?"

"We got lost," Angela answered, walking through the clearing. "But look what we found." She held up an Army green bag, and smiled. Her eyes darted between Seeley and a still slightly pink Tempe. "Did we interrupt something?"

"We were just talking," Tempe said. Seeley walked to Angela and took the bag from her.

"Did you look in it?"

"Hey, not our job," Hodgins said. Seeley nodded and sat the bag on the ground. He carefully unzipped it and looked in.

"So what's in it?" Tempe asked, kneeling down beside him.

"This." Seeley pulled a piece of paper out and help it up.

"That's it?" Angela asked. Tempe pulled the paper from his hand, and Seeley turned his attention back to the bag. Searching it thoroughly. "What's the note say, Tempe?"

"It says 'you're late, tough'," she said. Seeley looked over at her and Tempe turned the note to face him.

"How come I don't think this is part of the case," Jack said.

"I think you're right," Seeley agreed. "Something was supposed to be in this bag. It would seem somebody is out to keep us from solving our case."

* * *

_So? Does Angela have great timing, or what?_

_TBC..._


	8. Out To Win

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 8. There's only a few more chapters to go...all of them already written. So they should come pretty fast. I'm shooting for this fic to be finished by the end of the week. So I hope you all are ready to read!**

**No beta for this chapter. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**"So, what were you two doing?" Angela asked. Her and Tempe were walking through camp toward the mess hall. 

"Doing when?" Tempe asked, wishing that she could avoid any of Angela's questions.

"When Jack and I showed up? You know, all that time you and Hunky Boy were alone on the top of the mountain." Tempe rolled her eyes.

"We were talking," she said.

"_Talking_?" Angela seemed disappointed, and for a moment Tempe thought she was going to drop the subject. "About what?" _So much for that_.

"Just…stuff. Like what we had planned for after camp. And…well, just _stuff_. Why is it that important?" Angela put a hand on Tempe's arm and stopped.

"It's important because you both looked guilty of something. And I want to know." Angela stopped talking and Tempe saw a spark flash in her eyes. "You two kissed," she accused, her voice low. Tempe shook her head forcefully.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?" Tempe let out an aggravated sigh and looked around.

"We…_almost_ kissed." Angela squealed and Tempe had to hush her.

"That's great."

"No, not really."

"Why? Oh my god, he has a girlfriend."

"It's not that, it's." This time Tempe fell silent. "You have to promise not to tell."

"I promise."

"And promise not to laugh."

"I promise, now spill it already." Tempe looked around again and then leaned in close to her friend.

"I've never been kissed." Angela stared at her with wide eyes.

"Never?" Tempe shook her head. "Well, who better then Sexy Seeley to be your first."

"But Angela, you don't understand. I don't…I mean, I'm not…what do I do?" Angela smiled.

"It's easy, Tempe," she said. "You just let him take the lead. It won't take you long to pick it up. I mean, after all, it's not rocket science."

"I'm telling you sir," Seeley said to Agent Wenslow. "The bag was empty. It's like somebody is trying to throw my case." The FBI Agent watched the young man pace around his office. Seeley ran a hand through his hair. Frustration apparent on his face.

"I wish I could tell you what was in the bag," Wenslow said. "But I can't."

"I know that sir, it's just that…why would somebody be out to sabotage my team?"

"Listen to me, Seeley," Wenslow began. "You'll learn that there will always be people who want to see you fail. When you become a real agent, there will be even be co-workers that want to take you down. Don't look surprise, Seeley. You know as well as any that there are bad people in the world. Some don't care about justice. Some just care about winning." Seeley swung his head around to face the agent. Suddenly things were becoming clear. Wenslow nodded. "You, your partner and your team are doing a good job. Don't like this stop you."

"Thank you, sir," Seeley said. He nodded once, and then left the office. He knew who was behind the note and the missing item. But now that he knew, what was he going to do about it? Seeley made his way out of headquarters and down the front steps. He smiled when he saw Tempe sitting on a bench just off to the side.

"How did it go?" she asked as he walked toward her. Seeley shrugged and sat beside her.

"Not much Agent Wenslow can do, although I'm pretty sure I know who's behind it though."

"You do? Who?"

"Jimmy." Tempe drew her brows together.

"Why would Jimmy be trying to mess up our case?" Seeley gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"Wenslow said that some people aren't after justice, they're just out to win."

"So you think that's Jimmy?" Tempe said. "You think he's just out to win?" Seeley nodded. "So what do we do about it?"

"We solve this case," he told her, standing up. "We solve it and we do it honest. Where's Angela and Hodgins?"

"They already went to the mess hall." Seeley grabbed Tempe's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," he said. "We have work to do."

"So what's our plan, man?" Jack asked. The sun was low in the sky, and soon they would have to report back to the commons area. Seeley looked at the three faces watching him, and let out a sigh.

"Well, for starters, we still have a diamond to find."

"But what about Jimmy?" Tempe asked.

"We can't let him know that we're on to him. That'll just screw things up more. No, we have to go about this carefully."

"What do you think was in the bag?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure. Lets go through what we know for sure." Seeley pulled his notebook from his back pocket and flipped it open. "We know that Robin Lowery said that she saw somebody by the chicken coop."

"But we also know that the night she claimed that was a new moon," Tempe stated. Seeley nodded.

"And we know that there was nothing hidden by the chickens," Jack said. "At least not when Angela and I searched."

"We know that Chuck Matthias claims to have heard that Jill Geddings has the diamond," Seeley threw out. "Said Lucas Ryan told him."

"And we know that he doesn't wash his own clothes," Tempe said.

"Yeah, Rose Smith does that for him," Angela added. Seeley nodded his agreement.

"So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"I have no freakin' idea," Jack said, throwing his hands up.

"That's why _you're_ not the FBI agent," Seeley teased.

"So where _does_ that leave us?" Tempe asked. Seeley stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"It leaves us a step closer to the diamond," he answered with a smile.

* * *

_So? What do you think? Do you know who has the diamond?_

_TBC..._


	9. Don't Play Dumb

**A/N: This fic is almost over. So hold on tight. Things are gonna be moving fast from now until the end. Oh, and don't hate me. -evil laugh-**

* * *

The sun was just starting to peek over the trees. The birds filled the air with song and the campers were just starting to emerge from their cabins. Seeley Booth stood leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest, eyes fixed on a wooden door. _How much longer can she sleep?_ he asked himself, willing the door to open and Tempe to come out. Seeley took a deep breath and let his mind drift back to the day before. The scene was perfect- _almost perfect_, he corrected. He and Tempe had sat under a large tree talking. His heart had skipped a beat when she told him that there was no boyfriend waiting for her. Seeley smiled as he remembered the look on her face when he leaned forward. He could still smell her scent…could feel his lips anticipate how her mouth would feel. His smile grew as the almost-kiss played through his mind. And just as Angela had interrupted the action previously- _damn the girl_- the door opening interrupted Seeley's thought.

Tempe opened the door and was greeted by a beautiful day. She let her eyes wander before they settled on Seeley. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him there, leaning casually against a tree, his charm smile aimed right in her direction. Tempe glanced over her shoulder at Angela, who still stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. With a small shake of her head, Tempe stepped out the cabin, closed the door, and then walked down the steps and came to a stop when she reached Seeley.

"Morning," she said.

"Bout time you decided to get up," he teased. He uncrossed his arms and pushed himself away from the tree. "You ready to get a start?"

"What about Angela and Jack?"

"I've left orders with Hodgins," Seeley told her. "They'll be equally busy today." Tempe gave a curt nod, and then followed Seeley as he walked off.

"So what are we going to do today?" Tempe asked, falling into step beside him.

"First, breakfast. Then off to talk to Lucas Ryan."

"Ryan? Why him again? Why not Chuck Matthias?"

"Well, as you've pointed out, he's lying. Now we have the proof."

"The laundry," Tempe said and Seeley nodded.

"Indeed. We've caught him in one lie and we know that there's more. We have some leverage to work with." Seeley gave Tempe his best smile. "And if he doesn't come clean, then I'll just let you kick his butt." Tempe felt her cheeks begin to burn as she thought back to her outburst the first time her and Seeley had talked to Ryan.

"What is it I can do for ya?" Lucas Ryan asked as he backed his way down from a ladder.

"We just have a few more questions," Seeley told him. Just like the first time, Ryan turned toward the duo while wiping his hands on a towel.

"Don't know what else I can tell ya, but I'll give it a go."

"Great," Seeley said. "The first thing is how do you know Rose Smith?"

"Rose who?"

"Don't play dumb, Mr. Ryan," Tempe said, stepping forward. "We know that you lied about talking to Chuck Matthias at the wash hall. Mr. Matthias doesn't wash his own clothes. No reason for him to be at the wash hall." Ryan looked from Tempe to Seeley, who just returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Ryan?" Seeley questioned. Ryan swallowed hard and then nodded.

"Okay, okay," Ryan said, holding up his hands. "I never saw Chuck at the wash hall, but I did talk to him."

"We're listening," Tempe said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The day after the diamond went missing I ran into a guy down by the chicken coop. Tall man, strange accent. Anyhow, I talked to him a little and then left. But I stopped and watched him. I saw him hide something."

"We searched the coop," Seeley informed Ryan. "We found nothing."

"Listen, I'm tellin' the truth. He hid something, but maybe he returned. I swear." Seeley glanced over at Tempe, who shrugged, and then back to Ryan.

"Why didn't you tell us the first time?"

"Listen, man, I'm sorry, but that guy looked tough. So when you came in saying that Chuck told you we talked at the wash hall, it seemed like a good idea."

"Alright," Seeley said. "Thank you." He placed a hand on the small of Tempe's back and lead her away.

"You believe him?" she asked when they had walked away.

"I do. No reason to keep lying. But who's this guy with the weird accent?" Tempe shrugged.

"Don't know, but maybe we should re-interview everybody, and pose the question."

"My thoughts exactly."

Seeley and Tempe sat under a tree eating a sandwich. "How did you get food out of the mess hall?" Tempe asked. Seeley gave her a smile.

"My little secret," he told her. "I didn't feel like the crowd of lunch. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Tempe said and then took a bite of her sandwich. "So we're going to talk to Lowery next?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." They finished their lunch in silence. Tempe rubbed her hands together. _Why am I nervous_? she thought. _It's just Seeley._ Sexy Seeley, a voice in the back of her mind said. Seeley picked up their trash and put it in a small bag. He took a swing of his soda and then stole a glance at his partner.

"So, um, you about ready to get going?" Tempe asked. "Jack and Angela probably wonder where we're at."

"Tempe," Seeley said.

"I mean, we haven't seen them since this morning."

"Tempe," he tried again, leaning toward her.

"They might have found something useful. And we still have to find Lowery."

"Temperance," Seeley drew the name out, and Tempe turned to look at him. Her heart skipped a beat at how close he was to her. She could feel his warm breath across her face. Tempe parted her lips and let her eyes flutter shut in anticipation of his kiss. But it never came. When she opened her eyes, she found him still close to her, but his brows drawn together.

"What," she began, but Seeley place a finger to her lips.

"Listen," he whispered. Tempe strained her ears to hear what Seeley heard. He got to his feet and taking Tempe's hand, pulled her up as well. He lead the way and then squatted down behind some underbrush. Tempe kneeled beside him. Seeley parted the brush and he and Tempe looked through to find a man near a tree. They watched as the man, talking to himself, dug a hole. The man reached down and picked something up out of the hole, looked around, but kept his back to Seeley and Tempe, and then covered the hole up. Once done, the man hurried away. "I know that man," Seeley said turning from the bush and sat down on the ground.

"You do?" Tempe asked, following his movement. "Who is it?" Seeley shook his head.

"I didn't get a look at his face, but I know him." Seeley searched his mind. _Who is he?_ "Come on," he said. "We have people to talk to."

* * *

_Now, don't be mad -holds up hands, palm out- I warned you. Not my fault everybody wants a kiss. It'll happen. I promise. Between now and the end._

_-laughs evily and then skips away humming 'It's a Small World'-_

_TBC..._


	10. Who Dunnit?

**A/N: Here we are children. At the almost end. You find out 'who dunnit' in this chapter. And there are only two more chapters to go. Just to tie up all the loss ends. So as promised, there's a little more romance between now and the end of Chapter 12...I'm just not gonna tell you where.**

* * *

"I told you everything I know," Robin Lowery told the partners. "A man was at the chicken coop." 

"Yes, we remember," Seeley said. "But we have a few problems with your statement."

"Oh?"

"The night you claimed to see a man near the coop," Tempe began. "Was a new moon. How did you see anything from where you said you were standing?" Lowery looked up at Tempe with wide eyes.

"I'm sure you're mistaken, dear," the older woman said.

"We checked, Ms. Lowery," Seeley said. "Our facts are correct." Lowery closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok," she said, opening her eyes. "I did see a man by the chicken coop, just not when I said. It was a little early in the day."

"Why lie about the time?" Seeley asked.

"Because I was taking a smoke break and I'm suppose to be quitting."

"Can you tell us anything about the man you saw?" Lowery nodded.

"He walked with a slight limp," she told them. "And he had dark hair. I'm afraid that's all." Seeley thanked her, and he and Tempe walked away.

"The man in the woods today walked funny," Tempe said, as they left the cabin.

"Yeah, it would appear we saw our Chicken Coop Man today."

"Should we go talk to Chuck Matthias now?"

"That's where we're heading," Seeley said. "But something just doesn't feel right."

"What?"

"I'm not sure," he answered with a shake of his head. "That man in the woods. I know him, I just can't place him." Tempe reached over, took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll get it," she told him. "When you're not thinking about it, it'll come to you." Seeley smiled over at her to show his thanks.

"Rose Smith," Seeley said, looking at Chuck Matthias' back. He saw the man's shoulders go stiff and he turned around slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"We know that you pay her to wash your clothes. What we don't know is why you lied to us." Matthias' eyes darted around the room and then settled on Seeley.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said. "But, um, I can't tell you the truth."

"And why is that?" Tempe asked. Matthias took a deep breath.

"Because Jill Geddings is my cousin," he said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Seeley asked. "After all, you _did_ accuse her of having the diamond." Matthias ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know, but I never thought you would figure out that I lied."

"So, Ms. Geddings doesn't have the diamond?" Matthias shook his head no. "Then who does?"

"I don't know." Tempe looked Matthias up and down.

"So you sent us on a wild goose chase," she said. "Gee thanks." With that, she turned on her heels and walked out. Seeley raised an eyebrow at Mathias and then followed his partner out.

"What's up with you?" he asked, catching up to Tempe.

"What's up? What's up is that we've been going around in a circle and we're no closer to finding that stupid diamond."

"How, don't lose hope," Seeley said. "Finding out people lied is part of the job. Guess you could say 'that's how the cookie crumbles'."

"How can you be so calm?" she asked. Seeley shrugged.

"Because we're close, Tempe."

"We are?" she asked, coming to a stop.

"Yup," he said with a smile. "We know that Geddings doesn't have the diamond, but a man with a weird accent and a limp does."

"And who would that be?" Seeley was about to answer when Angela and Jack ran up to them.

"Did you two hear?" Angela asked.

"Heard what?" Tempe asked.

"Jimmy and his team solved their case." Tempe and Seeley looked at each other.

"Seeley, I'm sorry," Tempe said. Seeley dropped his eyes and walked away from his group.

"Should we go after him?" Jack asked.

"You two wait here," Tempe said, and followed after her partner and friend. "Seeley," she said quietly, coming up beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" Seeley was focused on something out in the woods and Tempe didn't push. They stood for a few minutes in silence. Finally Seeley turned to look at her.

"Come on," he said and walked past her.

"Where are we going?" Tempe asked, hurrying to catch him.

"We still have a case to solve," Seeley called to her. "And we have somebody to go talk too."

Seeley flashed his badge to the 'security' guard. "Hey, Avins," Seeley said. "I need to sign in my partner." The old man nodded and pulled out a clipboard.

"Just fill in her name." Seeley took the board and signed Tempe in. He handed the board back to Avins, and was handed a guest badge. Tempe clipped the badge on and followed Seeley through the halls.

"Why are we here?" she asked. Seeley stopped in front of a closed door and knocked before he answered.

"Here to find the diamond," he said. A voice called out and Seeley opened the door.

"Ah, Booth, what can I do for you?" Agent Wenslow asked.

"Agent Wenslow, this is my partner, Temperance Brennan." The agent nodded his hello and then turned his attention back to Seeley. "We're here for the diamond." Tempe cut her eyes to look at her partner, but didn't say anything.

"The diamond?" Wenslow asked, and Tempe heard the underlying accent. Suddenly she understood.

"The diamond that you have," Seeley said. Wenslow leaned back in his chair with a smile. His fingers interlocked and his hands behind his head.

"So how did you figure it out?" he asked.

"It took a while, but then things started coming into play," Seeley said. "Once we found out that the man who had the diamond had a weird accent, I began to think about you. I'm not sure how long you've lived around here, but one can still hear your Texas accent in some of your words."

"Very good, Booth. What else?"

"Well," Seeley started. "I've never seen you stand, but I remember that the first time I was in your office I saw a cane in the corner. Tempe and I saw a man in the woods, who had a limp." Wenslow gave a slow, approving nod.

"Very good you two," he said with a smile.

* * *

_Surprise!_

_A shout out to Goldie. Thanks for everything._

_TBC..._


	11. The Ending

**A/N: No kiss in that last chapter, are you ready to hunt me down yet? Well, here we are. The ending chapter. And you know what that means?**

* * *

"Sorry we didn't solve the case first," Jack said, as him and the rest of the group sat at a back table in the mess hall. Awards were being handed out and then a big bash was planned. Camp was over and everybody would be leaving tomorrow.

"It's okay," Seeley said. "It was never about winning."

"Yeah," Tempe said. "It's about justice." Seeley smiled over at her.

"May I have your attention," the camp director's voice pulled everybody's eyes forward. On the stage were the director, a few assistants and Agent Wenslow. "Thank you. I would like to say congratulation to all of our teams. Everybody worked very hard. One group was able to solve their case first, so I would like them to come up." Jimmy's team was called up and each member handed a trophy. Then Jimmy was given a chance to say something.

"Solving this case was hard," he said. "But with good detective work, I solved it." Seeley rolled his eyes. Jimmy stepped away from the microphone and the director stepped back.

"Um, thank you Jimmy. Now," he went on. "Agent Wneslow would like to say something about a very special group." Wenslow stepped forward.

"Thank you," the agent said. "There was one team that, although didn't win, showed extreme talent. They worked as a team and their FBI agent lead them with understanding. For this effort, they win a very special award handed out by the FBI to the team that showed the most talent. So when I call their agent would the whole team come forward." There was a low murmur through the room and then everybody fell quiet. "Camp FBI Agent Seeley Booth." Tempe, Angela and Jack all turned to look at Seeley. Slowly they all stood and made there way forward. Wenslow smiled at them as the came onto the stage. He pinned a medal on each of them and then offered the microphone to Seeley.

"Thank you so much, Agent Wenslow," he started. "Somebody once told me it wasn't about winning, it was about justice. Those words couldn't be more true. And I couldn't have done it without my partner, Temperance Brennan and our team mates, Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins. I hope that they each succeed in their chosen fields and that one day, we'll be able to work together to solve real cases." There were a few more awards given, and then the party began.

The moon was high in the clear sky and the light from it reflected off the lake. Seeley and Tempe stood at the waters edge, hand in hand. The noise from the party was in the distant, and they both knew they could get in trouble for sneaking away. "Thank you for all your help," Seeley said, his eyes forward.

"That's what this was all about, right? Helping each other."

"Yeah, but you did more then what most people do."

"Yeah, and you gave me the chance." Seeley turned to face her.

"You're gonna make a great anthropologist," he said, causing Tempe to blush. "The best."

"And I know that if we ever see each other again, you'll be a greatest FBI agent I'll have the pleasure of working with." Seeley smiled at her.

"I'm gonna miss you." Tempe looked at him with wide eyes. "I mean it. I consider you a friend. I've enjoyed spending time with you."

"I'll miss you too." Seeley reached up and ran his fingers across Tempe's cheek, and then leaned in toward her. Tempe licked her lips and waited. Seeley stopped and searched her eyes. When he didn't see any objections, he closed the distance and touched her mouth. The kiss was soft at first and Tempe's heart slammed against her chest. Seeley wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, where he deepened the kiss. Tempe allowed him to take the lead and teach her how to kiss. She sneaked her arms around his neck and enjoyed the new experience.

Agent Wenslow watched from a distance. His hands clasped behind his back. The camp director walked up beside him. "You do know that's against the camp rules, don't you?" the director said.

"I know," Wenslow said. "And you can break it up in a moment." The two men watched the young couple.

"They did a good job with the case."

"Indeed they did."

"Do you think they will go on to do what they say?" Wenslow looked from Seeley and Tempe to the man beside him and then back.

"Not only do I think they'll succeed," Wenslow said. "I don't think we've seen the last of them as partners. Yes, I think we'll see Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth again." With that, the agent turned and started back toward the party, leaving the director to break up the make out session.

* * *

_So there you have is. But is that all the chapters a Wolfy can give? -1000 points to whoever tells me what show I took that line from. Keep in mind that I changed two words.-_

_There's one more chapter to come! YEAH!_

_TBC..._


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Well here we are. The end. I hope you all enoyed the ride as much as I have. And weren't our little 'Squintlets' and 'G-Boy' (Thanks Hawkeye Girl for the words) just the cutest? So, without further ado...**

**_The Epilogue_**

"That was a great summer," Angela Montenegro said with a happy sigh. Her best friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan glanced over from the driver seat.

"It was okay."

"Okay?" Angela asked, her voice rising up. "It was so more than just okay."

"It was a summer spent at summer camp," Brennan states as she puts her blinker on to signal her turn.

"It was more and you know it," Angela said, bring the tip of a straw to her lips. "It was the first place we met," she pointed out after she swallowed her drink.

"I know that, Ange," Brennan began, as she turned into the parking garage for the Jeffersonian.

"And it's where we met Jack." Angela interrupted.

"I'm not saying all those things weren't good. But it was _just_ summer camp. How can you say that it was one of the most influential times in your life?"

"I don't know," Angela answered with a shrug. "I just…learned a lot that summer. And I met my best friend. And I met a lot of cool people too." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I just don't get it," she said, maneuvering her car through the narrow aisle.

"You don't have to get it, sweetie," Angela said. "After all, the question was to name a moment that _I _found most influential in my life." She stuck out her tongue when Brennan tossed a quick glance at her.

"You can be so childish sometimes," Brennan commented.

"Keeps you young," Angela began. "Watch out!" Both women jerked forward in their seats when Brennan slammed on the brakes, narrowly missing the back bumper of an SUV. Letting out a heavy sigh, Brennan looked over at Angela who gave her the thumbs up sign.

"You okay?" a voice called. Brennan rolled down her window to answer the man half leaning out of his.

"You jerk, you trying to kill someone?" she yelled.

"Listen, lady, I'm sorry," the man called back. "I didn't see you back there." His eyes flicked away from Brennan and then back. "Is your friend okay?" Angela leaned over Brennan as much as she could still restrain by her seat belt.

"I'm good, sweetie," she called. Brennan pushed her back to her own seat.

"Look, no damage done," Brennan hollered to the man. "Lets just forget it." The man seemed to think over the proposal but finally nodded.

"As long as you're sure you and your friend are okay."

"Fine," Brennan said.

"You want to come and check?" Angela asked, again leaning over Brennan to talk out of the open window. The man flashed them a smile- _I know that smile from somewhere_, both ladies thought.

"Only if you want me too," he answered Angela's question but never pulled his eyes away from Brennan.

"We're fine," Brennan said, sending Angela a glare that only earned her a giggle. "Fine, but we do have to get back to work. We'll just be driving by. So don't back into us." With that, Brennan rolled up her window and drove past.

"Do we know him from somewhere?" Angela asked.

"No," Brennan said, as she pulled into her parking lot. "I'm sure I would remember somebody as annoying as him." Angela laughed as they got out. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Angela replied with a smile. "It's just that most women would have said 'I would remember somebody as cute as him'."

"He was not cute, Angela," Brennan argued.

"Sure, Brenn, he wasn't cute and Paris isn't really in France."

"But Paris _is_ in France," Brennan said, her brows drawn together.

"My point."

Special Agent Seeley Booth followed a security guard down the hallways of the Jeffersonian. His boss had told him to come here and ask for a Doctor Brennan. _Why does that name sound familiar?_ he asked himself for the hundredth time. The guard came to a stop just outside a pair of glass sliding doors. "Just through there, sir," he said, looking at Booth.

"Thank you." The guard gave a quick nod and then left. Booth took a deep breath and then stepped through the doors. The lab was quiet. A look around confirmed the presence of three individuals: a man with curly hair who was bent over a microscope, a woman with black hair, leaning against some railing talking to…

"You?" he said. The two women on the platform, the black haired one and one who stood at an exanimation table, turned to look at him.

"Aren't you the guy from the parking garage?" Angela asked, walking down the stairs.

"That's me," he told her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Angela smiled.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You tracked us down to ask us how we were?" Brennan asked, coming down from the platform as well. "That could be considered stalking." Booth raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can assure you," he said. "I'm not stalking you. I didn't even know either one of you worked here."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a Dr. Brennan." Angela and Brennan looked at each other and then quickly back to the man in front of them.

"Why?" Dr. Jack Hodgins asked, as he came up to stand beside Angela.

"Can you just tell me where to find him?" Brennan smiled and stuck out her hand.

"You just did," she told him. "Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth reached out to take the offered hand, but stopped in mid motion, and just starred at her for a moment.

"Temperance?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's right, you've got a problem with it?" Booth turned his eyes to Angela.

"Angela Montenegro?" he asked and then turned his eyes to the curly hair man. "Jack Hodgins?"

"How do you know us?" Angela asked. Booth's face spilt into a smile and he began to laugh.

"That's not answering the question," Brennan demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, making him laugh even harder. "Well?" Booth struggled to gain his composure, and when he got his laughing under control, he stuck out his hand and flashed her a wide smile.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," he said and saw recognition flash in her eyes.

"Seeley?" she questioned softly, but it was drowned out by the squeals from Angela, who threw her arms around his neck.

"I just _knew_ that I knew your smile somewhere," Angela said. "Oh, it's so good to see you again." Booth nodded his agreement, as one arm came around her for a hug. His eyes, though, never left Brennan.

"Looks like we'll be working together, _Doctor_ Brennan." Angela stepped away and beamed at the two.

"Oh, how exciting," she said, clapping her hands together. "Tempe and Sexy Seeley, together again."

* * *

_**L'estremità**_

_**li ringrazia ed arrivederci**_

_**(The end. Thank you and goodbye)**_

* * *

_Well, this really is it. The end. No more. That's all, Folks!_

_But before I sign off on this fic forever, a 'Thank you' to everybody who read and reviewed! You rock! And an extra special 'Thanks!' to: Goldpiece (as always), dddynamite, 18lzywner, siapom, Hawkeye Girl and Cookie-ER just cause I want to. AND...to all my fan club members, 2 (yes, that's right TWO!) chocolate-covered Booths EACH!_

_and that's it. Thanks again! -waves bye-_


End file.
